


Superficial Differences

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Eyebrow Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: During PKTechGirl, one of the fabled Lost Aussie Deleted Scenes, in which John and Gilina follow through with their attraction and relieve some tension. Aeryn learns not to be so scared of further alien contamination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Character studies with extreme smut. No beta. No money made.

John placed an arm on either side of Gilina and together they pulled, combining their strength – the panel came free with a jerk, sending them tumbling backwards. The next thing John knew, Gilina was very pleasantly and closely pressed tightly against him, her back to his front. His arms had automatically wrapped around her to stop her falling and were now holding her firmly against him.  
  
“It seems human and Sebacean men are much the same.”  Gilina seemed in the midst of a sultry smirk.  
  
“Yeah, I'm not noticing any difference in the women either,“ John responded verbally. He was also involuntarily responding in a physical way, his unbidden, uncontrolled but far from unwelcome half-hard-on pressing unignorably against her ass.  
  
John was very pleasantly rewarded for his attentions when Gilina raised the ante by gently grinding her ass against his stiffening cock in long, slow rotations. Taking this as an invitation to go further, he slipped his hand under the waistband of her shirt and edged upwards across the cool, smooth planes of her abdomen. As a man who had been having something of a dry spell in recent months, he hadn’t felt so turned on since his first teenage fumblings with Julie back in high school.  
  
It wasn’t long before his fingers brushed the lower curve of her breast. He paused for a second and considered the situation.  
  
Had he gone too far? Should he stop? She was an alien, after all, despite appearances (and how she felt and responded to being felt)? But he had been a long time involuntarily celibate. Her encouraging grindings now seemed to have been joined by a quickening of her breath and an inviting tilt of her neck. His fingers continued upwards until they found, claimed and latched on to her nipple. Everything still felt comfortably familiar. And she seemed more than happy with the way things were developing.  
  
“That bit seems to respond just like a human female’s would,” John growled into the sensitive skin below her ear while tweaking the firming bud of her nipple, his hand and arm now displacing her shirt above her boobs.  From his position peering over her shoulder he could see her breasts perfectly, and that was exactly what they looked like to him: perfect. Not at all alien. While he worked on them further, Gilina half-chuckled, half gasped and slipped her hand in between her ass and John’s lap to cup and claim his bulge.  
  
Geez she was forward! Not that he was complaining. He’d been without any action, save fantasising about Aeryn, for way too long for that. But John would never have dared do anything like this with Aeryn!  Although he’d been curious about what treasures lay beneath her frozen armour from their very first meeting,  the thought of verbally, far less physically, broaching the subject with her of how sexually similar humans and Sebaceans might be frankly terrified him.  
  
“I want to know how similar…” Gilina giggled, slipping from his grasp. John would have been disappointed with losing his touch had she not immediately turned, dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants. His clothes were no match for the dextrous fingers of an expert PK Tech Girl. His erection sprang forth, ready and eager to undergo her tactile, visual and…..  Oh My! John’s eyelids sprung open wide enough that he thought they might just hit his optic nerves! Gilina was giving him… what he could only describe as an oral inspection….  And a pretty damned thorough and proficient one at that!  
  
Yep, there was no way on Moya John reckoned that he could have hoped to pursue such a detailed line of scientific enquiry about species differences with Officer Stick-Up-Her-Arse and still have expected to retain use of his kneecaps! Well, Officer Right-Up-Herself’s loss was his gain: Gilina was blonde, cute, a geek….Not a frigid psycho.  Just his type. That said, he’d definitely be filing away his new found knowledge about the similarities between humans and Sebaceans, just in case Aeryn ever threw him a boner….  
  
“Let’s finish this…” John chuckled, taking advantage of Gilina coming up for air to slip his hands under her shoulders and hitch her back up to her feet. “Before someone walks in on us!”  
  
“**”  
  
Gilina had had a lousy couple of monens: first her regular, preferred recreation partner had been on another ship in the caravan when Crais had taken his carrier, and thus Gilina, off into the UTs in search of the escaped Leviathan and the prisoners aboard her. Then there’d been her new eema-hole Tech Team Leader, Gravix, who had been giving her such a hard time because she wasn’t a pure-bred carrier-borne Sebacean. Like she could help being merely a conscript from the sort of backwards colony where miscegenation between Sebaceans and other species was not an unusual event? Then she had got assigned to the frelling dangerous salvage operation on the Zelbinion – along with a bunch of dren-head commando guards who, on account of being on punishment duty for their squad-mate, Officer Sun’s recent defection, were chippy even for their ilk. Then everyone but her had been killed by the stupid Sheyangs and THEN…  to top it all off…..  She’d been sort-of-rescued, sort of captured by the same frelling escaped prisoners who had already frelled up her life so spectacularly.  
  
It was quite a relief to find that the alien, Crotchton, wasn’t so alien-looking after all. In fact he looked like a rather hot Sebacean…  and he seemed to like her. It had been monens since she’d had a frell….  Monens, or weekens? She couldn’t remember. A long time, anyway. When the defence screen panel had come free with a jerk , throwing her back against him, she’d felt just how much Crotchton had noticed her. His sexual interest was being broadcast by the firm and generously proportioned bulge now inveigling between her eema cheeks.  
  
Well….  What was a jirl to do?  
  
Fortunately, she didn’t need to ponder the question for long before Crotchton provided his own answer: he slid his hand up inside her top and, pausing only to nibble her neck in a most delightful manner, took a commanding hold of her looma.  
  
His fingers seemed to know their way round a looma, right enough. After enjoying his attentions for a few microts she decided to hurry things along – they were in a dangerous battlefield situation, after all. She slipped out of his embrace, dropped to her knees and discovered that her fingers fitted nicely, albeit barely, around his cock. She’d rarely come across such a magnificent specimen outside of a porn-sim.  
  
Things were firming up very nicely.  
  
Almost the best bit was when she realised that that commando-deserter-psycho-bitch, Sun, was watching them. That sealed the deal for Gilina. She was pretty certain ex-Officer Sun and John hadn’t frelled – everything she had seen about their interactions, not least their frustrated sexual tension, broadcast it like a full-strength distress beacon. So, let her watch.  Let her be jealous – or whatever, if anything, it was that those soulless carrier born blue-bloods felt.  
  
Gilina Renaez, lowly, despised and put-upon tech, revelled in having something that Sun didn’t have. That something could be summarised at that microt as the biggest cock she’d ever sucked filling her mouth while her hands possessively cupped and toyed with the balls that went with it.  
  
From the noises John was making and the steely rigidity of his member, her efforts were clearly much appreciated. She expected that Sun could not only see, but also hear, every gasp and slurp.  
  
Gilina had rarely been so happy.  
  
“**”  
  
Aeryn watched silently from the shadows near the door. They clearly hadn’t spotted her, which was just as well. In PK culture you never mentioned it when you walked in on a couple recreating, unless you wanted to join in, of course. You just walked away and found somewhere else to be.  
  
Aeryn was torn…  the old Officer Sun would have quietly slipped away and never thought of or mentioned it again. The Disgraced, Irreversibly Contaminated Officer Sun that she had settled in to during her first few monens on Moya was curious to know how similar to Sebaceans humans were. As Gilina first extracted and inspected John’s erection, then enveloped it with her pouty lips, Aeryn could soon see that, apart from John being a bit on the large and hairy side, everything about him seemed perfectly in order. She found that she was surprisingly happy to find that out. But there was also another part of Aeryn who felt a strange, uncomfortable sensation. It seemed partly like anger, partly like sadness. But she could not for the life of her pin it down. And there was another, unfamiliar part of her that wanted to thank Gilina for investigating what she, Aeryn, had not had the nerve to do – that human males seemed sexually similar to Sebacean males. And lastly there was the part of her that was furious, and wanted to go in there and do one, other or both of them serious harm.  
  
Aeryn watched, both fascinated and horrified, as the little blonde head bobbed up and down, to John’s obvious delight. Just as Aeryn thought that none of them could take it any longer, John took advantage of Gilina breaking for air to lift the little tech to her feet. Strong human fingers quickly tugged open the fastening on her pants, pushing them down, before those same hands settled beneath the petite blonde’s eema, lifting her and backing her up against the wall.  
  
Although their lips were soon more often locked on each other than not, enough gasps escaped from John during periods of neck kissing, or from Gilina during interludes of eyebrow molestation, for Aeryn to be in no doubt that the couple were now enjoying full sexual congress. That, and the way John was thrusting his hips in a regular up and down rhythm, was a dead giveaway, of course.  
  
It was just a quick frell – Aeryn still felt some Peacekeeper pride that Gilina had followed standard field protocols in that regard. Gilina gave a high-pitched cry and John invoked a random deity and it was all over.  
  
A few microts later John and Gilina were re-arranging their clothes, obviously realising that anyone, anyone like Aeryn, could wander in at a moment’s notice and they ought to look like they had been working on the defence screen instead of each other.  
  
Aeryn resolved to give them 20 more microts to reach semi-decency and then to reveal her presence. Although she was pretty sure she was going to say something angry, she was also more than a little grateful that Gilina had cleared up something which had been worrying her enormously since becoming stuck on Moya, something which she had lacked the courage to find out for herself. Next time, should the opportunity present itself, she knew that she could proceed to a fluid rebalancing exercise with Crichton without having to worry about how weirdly alien the experience might be.  
  
“I’ve set up four of the components!” Aeryn announced, stepping out of the shadows. Having got their guilty-looking-attention she concluded: “In the maintenance bay…” She glared a thousand daggers, lifted a heavy battery over her head with a grunt and then snarled:  
  
“Sorry for interrupting!”  
  
  
The end.


End file.
